Ice Cream
by CakeEater5
Summary: Vincent and Yuffie one-shots. My first fanfic, constructive criticism is appreciated! I will continue into more chapters, if I get any ideas.
1. Ice Cream

My first writing piece. [I'm not quite sure what I'm doing]  
These ideas come to me randomly and I try my best to write them into fanfictions, although sometimes they might fail. [this might continue into more chapters]

* * *

Ice Cream

"Hey, Vinnie! I hope you like chocolate!" she called as she thrust the ice-cream into his gloved hand. He grasped it reluctantly, watching her with fiery amber eyes as she licked her vanilla. It started forming a neat dome, reducing in size as she consumed it's sweet flavor.

"Hurry up, Vince, its melting!" She shrieked, pointing to his ice-cream with her free hand. He looked down to his cone, studded with a melting heap of chocolate. Streams of it poured down the sides and he quickly stooped down to lick them up. Eating was sometimes of an annoyance to him, as his cape always got in the way. Careful not to stain the crimson red garment, he slurped at his ice-cream, savoring its dark, sweet taste.

She giggled at him, a visible smirk adorning her features as she bit into her cone.

"Does something amuse you?" he inquired, an elegant eyebrow raised.

"Gawd Vinnie, why'd you have to be so cute! You're distracting me from my ice-cream!" she squealed playfully.

His eyes shot back to his cone, hoping she couldn't she the faint blush on his cheeks.

She merely smirked and walked past him to the ash-gray tree. She slumped to the ground, the rough bark behind her back. He joined her eventually, his ice-cream reduced merely to a scrap of cone that he quickly ate.

They sat in silence for a long while, admiring the beautiful scenery of the park. They were positioned on a small hill, deep in the grove of trees and fresh grass. Small paths were paved here and there for joggers and pedestrians. Some benches, emerald green in color, littered the sides of the path.

The sun was being especially cruel today, scorching the earth with harsh beams of light. The green grass seemed to glow, the trees swayed gently in the thankfully cool breeze and the gray buildings of the city of Midgar peeked behind them. In the distance, the faint sound of the ice-cream truck could be heard.

Vincent exhaled heavily through his nose.

Yuffie, who had covered her eyes with one arm, mimicked his previous noise. She lowered her arm and glanced at him.

"Gawd, Vinnie, how do you survive with that cape on! You even have leather pants and everything, jeez!"

He just smirked, standing up and brushing the bits of grass off his clothes. She looked up at him questionably as he started walking down the hill.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?"

Without turning around he replied,

"To the bar. Care to join me?"

She sprang up, pelting down the hill after him.

"I want to visi-" he was cut short as a strong force collided with him. He saw a blur of black, yellow and white and suddenly they were tumbling down the hill, Yuffie laughing all the way as he grunted with every rock that poked him hard in the side.

He landed harshly on his back, Yuffie straddling him and grasping his cape. She was cackling like a hyena, trying hard to conceal her giggles.  
Groaning, he opening his eyes to look at her bright face.

"What was _that_ for?" he asked sharply.

She beamed at him and leaned close to his face, whispering "Gotta be quick on your toes, Vinnie!" before winking and jumping off him. She skipped ahead as he blinked to stop the aching in his head.

"Coming?" She called, almost at the edge of the park.

He growled and chased after her.


	2. Blanket

Thanks for the 2 reviews so far!

* * *

Blanket

The fan spun lazily on the ceiling. It was cold enough in the small room, in fact the temperature was nearing -4 degrees. He didn't even know _why _it was on in the first place.

Vincent sat, wrapped in a deep blue – yes _blue_ – blanket. It covered his whole body, reaching up to his mouth. His legs were crossed, and he leaned back onto the soft couch, leaning slightly more to the left.

Outside, snowflakes whirled in the furious, howling wind. The television that he was watching displayed a cheesy romantic comedy, to which he just stared blandly at. Those films weren't his type, but he was too comfortable, and more importantly, _cold_, to stand up and reach over to the remote. Then would begin the bothersome task of re-arranging the blanket to the previous position before freezing to death.

The door to the bedroom flew open at the end of the hall behind him. He heard Yuffie march down it, increasing in volume until she was at the opposite end of the couch to him. She just stared at him, a pleading look on her face. With his eyes still glued to the screen he eventually released a heavy sigh, patting his knees and opening his arms.

She squealed and launched herself across the sofa, a grin etched into her face. She landed on him and he caught her with a grunt.

He continued to grunt and groan as she made herself comfortable on his lap, occasionally elbowing him in the rib or jabbing his gut. She finally decided on curling up on his lap sideways, resting her head on the armrest next to him.

"So, watcha watching?" she chirped.

"Nothing of any interest to me." He grumbled.

She snatched the remote from the table and turned off the television as he began re-adjusting his blanket – it fell of his shoulders when she was squirming around. She lay down on her back, looking up at him. A smirk slowly appearing on her features, growing into quiet giggles.

"You seem to find me very amusing on various occasions, Yuffie." He commented once he finished. "Oh, and that's a very nice cape you're currently wrapped in, may I know where you got it from?" he rumbled smoothly, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

A sly smile appeared on her face and her eyes shone mischievously.

"Well, there's this vampire that I happen to know, and he let me borrow it for a few days." She beamed.

"Hmm, you should be more cautious. Vampires can't be trusted that easily."

Her eyes lit up. "But this vampire isn't like the others! He's kind and sweet and he pretends that he doesn't know it but really he's just a big softie. Sometimes he makes meals for me and cuddles me to sleep. He also lets me play with his hair, well, most of the time anyway." she finished. "Oh, and his lap makes an excellent bed."

He let a small smile appear on his face. She continued to look at him, that familiar smirk fixed on her face, chocolate eyes gleaming playfully.

Leaning in, he peered closer at her face. Her eyes widened and her heart sped up. Strong arms gripped hers softly.

"Is that so? I wonder if he's any good at kissing.." he drawled silkily, lowered himself nearer to her slightly parted mouth. Her cheeks turned pink and she held her breath in anticipation, closing her eyes slowly. His fingers gripped the cape wrapped around her body.

Suddenly he jerked it back. She spun and fell with a thud on the carpeted floor. The bewildered look on her face made him smirk slightly. Scrambling of the couch, he pelted out of the room, Yuffie springing up and sprinting after him.

Her shriek echoed down the hallway.

"_VINCENT!"_


	3. Cape

2013-02-03

Just to randomly explain where they live in:  
Its like an apartment building but each 'house' has 2-3 floors? [that doesn't really make sense]  
so this is based on the 1st floor. They are on the 6th floor of the apartment building itself. This floor has a kitchen, living room and a guest room and bathroom. And a den. It has glass slide doors at the side of the living room which lead to a wooden planked balcony. They have some pots of flowers and plants. Blanket was on the 2nd floor.  
Anyway moving on with the chapter :

_

Cape  
_  
"Oh-my-god Vinnie I'm so sorry-!" _she blurted out, shortly after he entered the room. He know stood, a deep red cape in his hands, feeling the soft crimson silk. The only problem was the ugly, dark burn mark in the center of it.

The minute he stepped into the small living room, Yuffie started babbling on about how she decided to iron out his cape because he 'never took care of it properly'. She even claimed that it 'smelled bad' and washed it before, using special detergent to 'bring out its fading color'. He had told her countless times that the cape was fine, and she needn't worry about its condition.

She didn't listen. Which didn't surprise him, knowing that this was Yuffie he was talking to.

"Its j-just, well, I thought that it would, you know, look, um, better i-if it was less crinkled-"

"Yuffie." He sighed. How can he be mad at her? She wasn't trying to do wrong. He noticed that lately she's been trying hard to get his attention, doing small tasks like making him lunch, cleaning the bedroom or making his favorite dark chocolate cake. She _knew _how much he loved her baking. Well, when it didn't turn out half burned, anyway (which happened quite rarely, he noted).

He suspected that these sudden acts of kindness started after he got openly hit on by the waitress at the café on their previous date. Ever since then, she's been glaring at any women that got 5 feet close to him, he mused. As he glanced down at her, he took in her frantic hand gestures and furrowed features. He'd never seen her like that, she was usually so loud and energetic.

Out of all the words that spouted out of her mouth, he barely caught what she was saying. What he did understand was that apparently while she was ironing she 'happened to look up', catching the sight of him on the balcony. Well, him on the balcony, wearing nothing but black pants and a matching belt. His discarded shirt lay slumped over the armrest of the couch, which faced the open glass slide door. She then got 'distracted' by his 'hot body', and he could tell that even know she was struggling to pry her eyes off his pale chest.

"And I'm just _so _sorry, Vince, I really didn't mean-" She was cut short as he stooped down and covered her mouth with his.

She took in his soft lips and sighed when they reluctantly parted after a few seconds. She did deserve something, he thought, after all her effort.

"Yuffie," he whispered, "Its _ok._" He reassured gently, lowering the red garment onto the sofa behind him. "It _is _only a cape, after all, and there are things I treasure much more than a piece of clothing." He murmured gently, touching her soft cheek.

He smirked inwardly as she fought back a blush. She grabbed him unexpectedly and pulled him towards her.

"Oh, quit being so _sappy_ and kiss me already!"

_

There's your kiss, 'Guest' :)


	4. Pizza (part 1)

Sorry for the late update!__

_

He had rediscovered his love for pizza. A simple, yet incredibly delicious dish. It was a secret passion of his - a hidden delight kept locked up in the dusty corners of his mind. Secreted under layers of memory, the meal never sprung up in his thoughts. Not even when they were scrambling for something to eat after one of Yuffie's dinners went horribly wrong. Not ever.

Over time, it gradually started to fade – the flavors' smudged, sights blurred and smells lost. It was as if he never came across it in his life.

But that all changed on their anniversary night. With nowhere to go and an especially fussy Yuffie, they settled to a nearby pizzeria. She impatiently burst through the door while he reluctantly followed, entering the bustling restaurant. The lights were dim, with a single candle on each table. The checkered tablecloths presented the dancing shadows of the flickering candles, accompanied with cozy, cushioned chairs.

The restaurant itself was full with life; people chatted, waiters beamed and glasses and cutlery clinked in the background. The place was full with different smells of various ingredients, some that tickled Vincent's memory. He scanned his surrounding. Romantic couples littered the place, full with charismatic smiles and cheerful faces, with some kissing going on here and there. '_Perfect_' he thought, _I'll make a fool out of myself by just being here."_

Vincent Valentine was not 'charismatic' or 'smooth-talking' – characteristics that many girls seemed to look for in men. No, he was quiet, reserved, polite. He wasn't loud or vulgar, and especially not _romantic._ It was a subject that he grew worried of when he thought of himself and Yuffie. Wouldn't she eventually get bored of him? She would be better of with someone of her personality, right? They could never actually _work _together_… _could they?

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Yuffie shoved him in a seat by the window. He sunk into its cushioned back, relaxing his tense body. She had already grabbed the menu and scanned through the list of meals. He almost jumped when she slammed it down on the table.

"So Vinnie whatcha thinking about eating?" she grinned.

He extended a hand to clutch the menu and gently opened its yellowed pages. After some thought he looked up.

"Margherita sounds appetizing."

Her head jerked up from her palm. "_Margherita?_ Gawd, Vince, don't be so boring!" She grasped it back and looked at the list.

"See look there's _tons _to choose from! There's so many different toppings and flavors and you go for _margherita?_"

"..Yes." came his bland reply.

"Come on, Vinnie, be a bit more interesting." she sighed before pausing and returning her attention to the menu. She hummed and drummed her fingers on the table and after a while she shot up in her chair and beamed at him.

"Oh look! We can share one with mushrooms, ham, cheese and extra tomato sauce! No olives, more mozzarella….-"

"What's wrong with olives? I happen to like olives."

She looked at him for a second before saying. "Ok, fine, olives and….a coke to drink."

"Then I'll have red wine. We might as well order now, seeing as you just listed our entire meal."

"Right!" She turned and signalled at the nearest waiter, a short brown-haired women standing 3 tables down from theirs. She soon glided over to the table, where Yuffie spouted out the entire order, before nodding and skipping over into the kitchen.

_~TO BE CONTINUED~_


	5. Green

He never imagined that he would spend this much time in a restaurant, in _public,_ with a person that he had – at their first meeting - found the most annoying on the planet.

It was hours into the night, nearing 12? 1? He didn't even know. In front of him was the same-as-ever Yuffie, chatting animatedly about something to do with Cloud and green hair-dye, while he sat frozen with a slice of delicious pizza in his hand.

He didn't respond. Or move. Or _breath. _He just stared at her bright face, sharp, loud voice and frantic hand movements and ransacked his brain about how he had ended up with her in the first place. Where did they go from here? Did she want something more from their relationship? Could he ever get out of his brooding, reserved self and actually show simple human emotions? Well, she seemed content at the moment….so he suspected everything was going fine..

She slammed a hand onto the table. "_Vincent." _She hissed, clearly annoyed. "Are you even _listening_ to what I'm saying?"

He stared blankly at her. She had an irritated look on her face. If only one of his demons were here to help him. He only heard growling when he tried probing them for help, showing that they clearly didn't want to be disturbed at the moment. Did demons even need to rest or..

"Yes." He blurted out dumbly, mentally cursing himself.

She leaned forward, a slight smirk on her lips, chin resting on her fist.

"So what was I talking about?"

_Think. _"Cloud-"

"Y_e_s?" she coaxed, leaning more towards him.

"His hair – you, uh" – _was he stumbling?_ – "dyed it…with green…." he faltered.

"Which _shade_ of green, _Vincent, _as you've been listening _so_ intently?" Leaning even more forward, hand creeping up to his plate.  
He swore she was mocking him.

"Fluorescent-"

She looked at him blankly.

"- dark –"

No change in her expression.

"a _light_ green, -"

He stopped as her face appeared much, _much_, closer to his than it was a couple seconds ago.

He gulped, relieved that the demons weren't here to seem him flustered in front of her. They wouldn't drop it for months.

She leaned in a _tiny _bit closer, noses almost touching.

"It was _Springtime_ Green." She whispered - and before he could even process what she said, she sprang from the table, grabbing his last slice from his hand and running out of the restaurant.

"That's what you _get, Valentine!" _

Too bewildered to think, he noticed faint snickering in the back of his head.

He sighed.

* * *

Vincent's a _bit_ OOC in this chapter.. :/  
Oh, and sorry for the late update! Uploading 2 chapters for a treat


	6. Comfort

Reference to Fullmetal Alchemist in this chapter, one of my favorite animes to anyone who knows it :)  
**Bold **is Galian Beast.

* * *

It was Saturday. It was early. And he was _tired._ It turned out that the demons _were _present at most of the event of the previous night – or 'morning.' The most prominent being Galian, who wouldn't drop the subject after the others grew bored.

**I haven't seen you so flustered since – well, ****_ever. Never_**** has the great 'Vincent Valentine' been so speechless in his entire life! The effect she has on you is ****_incredible. _******

Hearing him cackling annoyed Vincent to no end.

_I don't know what you're talking about. She doesn't effect me at all, I was merely….trying to find the right words. Now will you let me sleep without your constant interruptions?_

**But Vincent, I think this is a great breakthrough. She's getting to you like nobody ever has – and don't try with 'trying to find the right words.' I see the way you look at her -**

Their argument was interrupted when a loud sob echoed through the air. His head snapped through the door to their bedroom, leaping up from the couch he was sitting on.

Walking cautiously across the wooden floor, he crept up to the entrance, which was slightly open. He heard the shuffling of bed sheets, and light, muffled cries.

"Yuffie…?" he called, opening the door slowly. He found her curled up on the bed, wrapped in the blanket, face buried in her hands.

"Yuffie….what-"

"_She died." _The wail pierced his ears.

"Who? Who die-" He stopped as his gaze fell onto the television, which was paused. Displayed on the screen was some kind of animated tv show - an _anime_, he noted. Yes, that was it. Anime, a type of animation that came from Yuffie's homeland Wutai. She seemed to become attached to one about alchemists or something like that.

He returned his gaze to Yuffie, not sure about how to comfort her about someone that was, well, _not real._ ****

Well, aren't you going to say something?

He almost jumped out of this skin, forgetting that Galian was still there.

_How – what am I supposed to say to comfort her? She is clearly distraught, I am not used to showing this kind of 'affection'._

**Hug her. **

_Excuse m-_

_**Hug her Vincent.**_**If you have no words to say, try physical comfort.**

Before he could reply Yuffie sniffed and sat up straighter, wiping the tears out of her eyes. He almost though that she had calmed down, when suddenly she began shrieking again.

"It was so gruesome! _She was so. Innocent!" _she shouted.

He stood there blankly, not sure if she was talking to him anymore or herself. After a pause he spoke up.

"Who exactly are you referring t-"

She then flunged herself face into the pillow.

"_WHY" _Came her muffled scream, as the pillow started soaking up her new tears.__

This was getting worse. He had to do something.

**You could ****_hug_**** her…. **chimed Galians' voice at the back of his head.

He sighed. _Hugging. Holding someone tightly in one's arms, typically to express affection._ Something that wasn't typically what he did.

But then again, he had no other ideas.

Creeping up to the bed, he sat down next to here, his weight dipping the mattress. He paused and looked at her. The pillow was still smothering her face. _Her beautiful face, _he thought, but quickly shook it out of his head and ignored Galian's snigger.

Before he knew it he shot forward and clasped his arms around her slim back, pulling her to his shoulder.

He froze. _Time froze._

Yuffie's closed eyes widened.

Vincent's breath stopped.

Slowly, she abandoned her pillow. Her arms snaked around his neck, tightening. And she pulled herself closer.

Her lips stretched into a smile.

He swore his heartbeat had increased considerably.

hey stayed like that for an extensive about of time.

No, he would never understand the various, diverse characters, the dramatic yet grasping storyline and the unexpected deaths and dark plot twists. But Yuffie was Yuffie. He loved her for that.

He felt _good…_he felt _content _and almost….. _happy?_

**I believe what you are experiencing is called ****_human emotion…_**

_Shut up._


End file.
